


But At Night

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Takes place during Tigerclaw's Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: What Tigerclaw told himself.
Relationships: Clawface/Tigerclaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	But At Night

Tigerclaw told himself he claimed a rich territory outside the borders of the Clans. (He was making a temporary home in a scrap of land no Clan wanted.) He had his followers, all strong cats undaunted by their wounds. (These cats were reluctant, and insufficiently loyal.)

But at night, in a scraped-out den, Tigerclaw had Clawface near, thin flank touching his, their pelts mingling. He recalled, vaguely, that Clawface had a mate before, some she-cat in ShadowClan. It seemed that Clawface had retained a habit of nestling close in sleep. No longer of ShadowClan, in exile, he kept Tigerclaw warm.


End file.
